


Rally Point (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1748783">Rally Point</a> by michelleSorta.</p><p>Author's summary: Trip forgot to inform his family that he was still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rally Point (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadesfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rally Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748783) by [michelleSorta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelleSorta/pseuds/michelleSorta). 



> Dear Jadesfire, I found two fics that seemed to be good fits for your requests, and I couldn't decide, so I recorded both hoping it would increase my odds of making you happy. Here's one, a story about Agent Triplett and the Howling Commando extended family. Thanks for the opportunity to explore a different corner of the fandom than usual!

### Length

14 minutes, 13 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [an unzipped 10 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/rally-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/rally-gd).

### Reader's notes

Because I enjoyed the glimpses of the extended Howling Commandos family. 

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than secure listservs.

(Also announced, belatedly, at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/18364.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2704154.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1997866.html), and [shield-tv](http://shield-tv.livejournal.com/62900.html).)


End file.
